


Драбблы (StarCraft)

by yolo_jackie



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2014 [14]
Category: StarCraft
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Краткое содержание: Джим находит коробку, в которой хранил ценные вещи.<br/>Примечание: написано по четвертому тому манги StarCraft: Frontline. Таймлайн — перед Wings of Liberty.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Коробка

**Author's Note:**

> Краткое содержание: Джим находит коробку, в которой хранил ценные вещи.  
> Примечание: написано по четвертому тому манги StarCraft: Frontline. Таймлайн — перед Wings of Liberty.

С тех пор, как Джим был здесь в последний раз, Мар Сара превратилась в развалины. По крайней мере, его дом точно превратился в развалины, но Джим ловит себя на мысли, что совсем об этом не жалеет. Как будто в том доме оставалось хоть что-то, что делало его по-настоящему домом.

Он без труда находит небольшой тайник, защищенный паролем: нужная комбинация всплывает в памяти, словно только и ждала этого часа. Джим выбивает её по кнопкам на автомате, и воспоминания поглощают его еще до того, как он успевает достать старую, чуть пыльную коробку с вещами.

Внутри скребет то ли неприятное сомнение, стоило ли вообще приезжать, то ли малодушное желание развернуться и уехать, пока не поздно, но Джим предпочитает быть честным с собой, пусть эта честность и полосует его сердце на тоненькие ломтики. Его приезд сюда мало чем отличается от любого крестового похода против Доминиона, только теперь вместо настоящих призраков приходится сражаться с выдуманными, теми, что царят в его голове. 

Он прижимает коробку ко лбу в нелепом жесте, в ожидании, что прохладный металл вдруг обернется теплой кожей, но он, разумеется, не оборачивается. Джим и не ждет, на самом деле. Он уже давным-давно перестал чего-либо ждать.

Фотография "Дьяволов". Широкий, чуть небрежный почерк Тайкуса. "Дьяволы навсегда. Тайкус". Порой Джим думает, что накликал на себя смерть всем этим, но потом отмахивается от этих мыслей: смерть не нужно звать, она сама придет и сама возьмет всё, что ей нужно.

Обручальное кольцо. Оно легко перекатывается между пальцев, моментально прогревается их теплом, и в какой-то момент Джиму кажется, начинает почти жечь, да так, что он инстинктивно отдергивает руку, и кольцо со звоном падает обратно в коробку.

Еще одна фотография – на ней они вместе с Лидией. Она улыбается, зажмурившись, а Джим смотрит и смотрит, словно пытаясь наверстать всё прошедшее время, когда он не видел, забыл, казалось бы, её лицо. Он скользит взглядом по версии себя помладше и почти не узнает. Лидия бы, наверное, тоже не узнала.

Значок маршала Конфедерации. Когда-то – билет в нормальную жизнь. Когда-то – символ власти. Когда-то – что-то желанное. Сейчас – обычная железка, чуть потемневшая со временем, которая ничего не стоит: Конфедерация пала, и Джим не уверен, удалось ли удержаться на плаву ему самому.

Письмо о зачислении Джона в Академию призраков.  
Вот уж что не меняется даже с течением времени: сейчас Джим испытывает к этому клочку бумажки такую же неприязнь (и даже сильнее), как и в первый раз, когда прочитал написанное на нем. Джим зло фыркает про себя и поднимается со старого, полуразвалившегося крыльца. Он всё еще зажимает письмо в одной руке, а старую коробку прижимает другой рукой к боку и направляется к старому дереву, на котором до сих пор висит взявшаяся ржавчиной цепь от качели. 

Под этим деревом – он совершенно точно знает, – если откинуть землю, которую, наверное, нанесло ветром, – маленькая, аккуратная каменная плита. "Лидия Элизабет Рейнор, любящая жена и мать". Как кости обращаются в труху, так и человек после смерти становится камнем с гравировкой, а иным и того не достается. Джим помнит Лидию другой – живой, – но реальность услужливо подсовывает шершавую каменную поверхность под ладонями, выдергивает из любой иллюзии и не дает шанса самообману.

Джим достает пачку сигарет, выуживает оттуда одну, прикуривает. Затягивается поглубже, будто пытаясь оттянуть момент, вертит зажигалку между пальцев, то и дело щелкая крышкой. Дым уходит вверх, и, добравшись до фильтра, Джим выбрасывает тлеющий окурок себе под ноги. 

"Пора оставить прошлое прошлому", – думает он и щелкает зажигалкой в последний раз. Дряхлые внутренности коробки горят, вспыхивают так, будто Джим полил их керосином, и в каком-то смысле так оно и есть. Они горят быстро и ярко, потому что давно пора было это сделать, но, вдыхая запах едкого дыма, он прислушивается к себе и не чувствует того облегчения, на которое так надеялся, – только странное ощущение пустоты. Его он может вытравить в ближайшем баре. 

Джим разворачивается и уходит к своему ховерциклу, оставленному рядом с домом. Устало потирает переносицу – пальцы пахнут дымом.   
Воспоминания смеются ему вслед звонким детским голосом – слишком похожим на голос его мертвого сына.

Джим ускоряет шаг. Он сжег коробку со старыми вещами, но память нельзя сжечь.


	2. Завтра

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение: смерть персонажа.  
> Краткое содержание: У Хэнка Харнака ярко-рыжие волосы, привлекающие внимание в толпе, зажигалка в переднем кармане форменных штанов и Мечта, именно так, с большой буквы: Хэнк хочет умереть громко.  
> Примечание: написано по книге "Небесные дьяволы".

У Хэнка Харнака ярко-рыжие волосы, привлекающие внимание в толпе, зажигалка в переднем кармане форменных штанов и Мечта, именно так, с большой буквы: Хэнк хочет умереть громко. Хэнк знает, что с огнем шутки плохи, но ему нравится. Он знает, что умрет когда-нибудь, довольно скоро, пожалуй, учитывая род его занятий, и если ему и придется "доиграться", он бы хотел, чтобы это произошло с огромным "бабахом".

Он щелкает крышкой зажигалки в такт своим хаотичным мыслям и, кажется, совсем не реагирует на внешние раздражители, пока Рейнор с силой не пихает его в плечо.

– Чего тебе? – грубо спрашивает Хэнк, и где-то сбоку Рик Кидд давится смешком.  
– Я говорю, – терпеливо повторяет Рейнор, кивком указывая на зажигалку в руках Хэнка, – не страдал ли ты в детстве энурезом?  
Хэнк непонятливо хмурит брови. Рик гогочет уже в полный голос.  
– Или, может, любил мучить животных? Да ладно, Харнак, хоть что-то из этого должно подойти! – тем временем продолжает Рейнор. Рик почти всхлипывает от смеха. Хэнк подносит зажигалку прямо к носу Рейнора, по-хозяйски устроив большой палец на крышке. Тот фокусирует взгляд, пару раз хлопает ресницами, и немая сцена затягивается до тех пор, пока Док Кэссиди не закатывает глаза и не тянет лениво:  
– Этот умник проверяет тебя на триаду Макдональда, Харнак.  
– Что еще за хрень? – интересуется он.   
– Признаки, по которым можно опознать склонность к жестоким убийствам, – объясняет Док, вытягивая ноги и опираясь на спину Тайкуса, который до сих пор хранит молчание. Что довольно странно и совсем не в духе Тайкуса. 

Рейнор с виду – сама невинность, но Хэнк видит пляшущие искры веселья в его глазах, они горят так ярко, будто он действительно зажег у него перед носом огонь, который отражением поселился внутри. 

Хэнк секунду размышляет, врезать Рейнору или нет, а потом ослепительно улыбается.

– Джимми, – говорит он, – ты мог бы просто спросить прямо. На данный момент ты вызываешь у меня склонность к жестоким убийствам.  
– По-моему, тебя только что поставили в один ряд с энурезом, – громогласно смеется Тайкус, и Рейнор легонько пинает его ногой.  
– Заткнись, Финдли, – оскалившись, советует он, но улыбка Тайкуса только становится шире.

Теперь перебранка происходит между этими двумя, и Хэнк снова погружается в себя. Все слишком заняты ставками, чьи остроты лучше попадают в цель – Рейнора или Тайкуса, и если спросить Хэнка, он бы, конечно, поставил на Рейнора, но Тайкус уже шутливо хрустит костяшками пальцев, демонстративно разминая кулаки, хотя и похож сейчас больше на здоровенного довольного кота, которому откровенно неохота даже шевелиться.

Хэнк отстраненно думает о том, что надо будет проверить уровень горючего в баллонах и обязательно еще раз осмотреть бронированный костюм, выданный им верхушкой Конфедерации. Лучший костюмчик из всех, которые у Хэнка когда-либо были: оранжевого цвета, такой же яркий, как и его шевелюра, выдает принадлежность к огнеметчикам не хуже, чем баллоны, прикрепленные за спиной.

Хэнк думает и о том, какой бой им завтра предстоит. Представляет, как запах жареной плоти будет забиваться в ноздри, несмотря на то, что лицо будет плотно прикрыто визором. Почти ощущает, как адреналин поднимает горячую волну в крови. Завтра будет горячо – Хэнк знает.

Чего Хэнк не знает, так это того, что завтра он сгорит заживо, и огонь расплавит сначала его броню, а потом и его самого, и Хэнк будет кричать, кричать, кричать, пока взрыв не перекроет его крики. Хэнк не знает, что завтра в городе Корси умрет так, как и мечтал – оглушительно громко, но и оглушительно больно, и огонь облобызает его своими языками с головы до ног.

Но это будет завтра, а пока что на базе Форт Оув легкий ветерок почти невесомо целует его в лоб и Хэнк улыбается.


	3. Чужое имя

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Краткое содержание: «Такие, как ты, Кидд, не валяются на дороге. Ты убийца от бога, парень. В тебе есть то, что мы называем икс-фактор».  
> Примечание: написано по книге «Небесные дьяволы».

– Рекрут Кидд!

Когда сержант, чьего имени Арк так и не запомнил, окликает его, он даже не понимает, что обращаются к нему. Арк озирается вместе со всеми, пока сержант не останавливается напротив него, выразительно глядя на нашивку на груди.

«Кидд».

– Рекрут Кидд, – угрожающе начинает сержант. – Ты оглох, мать твою?!

В последний момент Арку удается прикусить язык и не ответить, что вот теперь – да, и правда оглох. Вместо этого он говорит:  
– Никак нет, сэр.  
– Тогда в чем дело, рекрут?  
Арк какое-то время рассматривает вариант – «но это не мое имя, сэр», но понимает, что это бесполезно.

Когда он пытается доказать, что его настоящее имя – Арк Беннет, что он – сын Эррола Беннета, потомок одной из Старых семей Конфедерации, которого накачали наркотой, ограбили и продали на рекрутский пункт, ему смеются в лицо. И саркастически добавляют: хочешь доказать? Пройди обучение до конца.

Так что Арк стискивает зубы и мысленно готовится к нескольким десяткам отжиманий в качестве наказания, пытаясь игнорировать то внутреннее паническое ощущение, будто он вот-вот начнет задыхаться.

Момент, когда Арк впервые берет в руки винтовку – это первый шаг по лестнице смирения. Он выбивает десять из десяти, собирает пушку меньше чем за минуту, и проводит на стрельбище большую часть своего свободного времени.

Второй шаг случается, когда сержант вручает ему новенькую FN92 с глушителем и системой наведения. Арк принимает её со странным чувством благоговения внутри, рассеянно кивает на деланно грозное «Смотри не испорти, Кидд» сержанта, и впервые за всё время чужое имя не режет слух и вообще ничего в нем не задевает.

Третий шаг – стать первым стрелком батальона. Никто и не вспоминает, что малыш Кидд – это тот самый ненормальный, который еще с месяц назад пытался закосить от службы, называя себя сынком богатого и могущественного папаши. Никто и не вспоминает, что малыш Кидд был хлипким и тощим и постоянно оглядывался по сторонам так, словно вся эта жизнь без мишуры была для него в новинку.

Сержант любит говорить ему, похлопывая по плечу и обдавая облаком сигаретного дыма:  
– Такие, как ты, Кидд, не валяются на дороге. Ты убийца от бога, парень. В тебе есть то, что мы называем икс-фактор.

Арк понимает, о чем толкует сержант. Он чувствует это каждый раз, когда берет в руки оружие. Время останавливается, когда он смотрит сквозь прицел, и, лежа на пыльном полу верхнего этажа заброшенного здания, притаившись в засаде, Арк чувствует себя на вершине мира, к которой прошел семимильными шагами, выбросив всё, что у него было до этого.

О чем Арк старается не думать, так это о том, что не было у него ничего на самом деле, кроме имени и целого вороха иллюзий: никто ведь не стал его искать. Арк мысленно зло фыркает – только мысленно, потому что малейшее движение может рассекретить его позицию. Когда цель появляется в поле зрения, сердце Арка бьется так радостно, будто он встретил старого знакомого.   
– Привет, – говорит Арк. – Я рад тебя видеть.

И спускает курок.

Он быстро собирает снайперскую установку в черную сумку – надо валить поскорее – и достает из заднего кармана рацию.

– Говорит рядовой Кидд, – сообщает он – четко, уверенно, не запнувшись в который раз на своем имени. – Задание выполнено.

На пыльной и грязной вершине мира чужое имя наконец-то становится его собственным, и Рик вдыхает полной грудью. 

Впервые воздух планеты Тураксис II кажется ему таким чистым.


	4. Умирать не страшно

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждения: смерть персонажа.  
> Краткое содержание: Феникс на Корхале.  
> Примечание: таймлайн — Война выводков.

К камере драгуна Феникс привыкает на удивление легко — гораздо сложнее оказывается привыкнуть к своему новому голосу: чуть грубоватому, почти механическому, искаженному стенками драгуна, скрипящему, будто ржавые шестеренки терранских машин.

Спустя столько лет жизни и посмертия Феникс понимает: самое страшное — это память. Он вспоминает Антиох с потрясающей ясностью, чувствует горечь за каждого павшего в битве брата и боль от острых бивней гидралисков. Эта боль фантомная — как и он сам.

Феникс знает, что большинство людей не получают второго шанса. Те, которые все же получают, должны умереть, потому что споры зергов уже гоняют в их мертвецкой крови. И потому что мертвое должно оставаться мертвым. С протоссами все по-другому, они служат своему народу даже после смерти, но Феникс так же знает, что его вторая смерть станет последней.

Альянс с Керриган не нравится ему с самого начала, потому что хуже любимой питомицы Сверхразума может быть только любимая питомица Сверхразума, освободившаяся от его контроля.

В горячем воздухе Корхала IV воняет ложью, но не то чтобы у них был выбор. Не тогда, когда ОЗД продолжает вмешиваться в дела сектора, на Чаре действует новый Сверхразум, а раскол между протоссами усилился как никогда, хотя, казалось бы, куда уж больше. 

Именно поэтому предательство Керриган не становится для него сюрпризом, а смерть и подавно — помнится, он уже умирал однажды. Тогда зерги победили его тело, но не его дух. Не достанется его дух им и в этот раз — мало убить протосса, чтобы сломать его. Феникс чувствует всем своим нутром — он будет жить между звезд в памяти своих друзей и братьев.

Феникс окидывает взглядом то, что осталось от его армии, которая даже в урезанном составе могла бы завоевать какую-нибудь планету.  
Какую-нибудь, но не Корхал IV.

Он говорит: «Не бойтесь, братья мои, умирать во имя чести не стыдно и не страшно».

Они стоят до конца, когда волны зергов атакуют их, но к исходу дня Феникс давится песком Корхала IV, будто пеплом, возродиться из которого ему не суждено.


	5. Не ради тебя

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждения: нецензурная лексика, смерть персонажа, спойлеры на финал Wings of Liberty, авторские хэдканоны.  
> Краткое содержание: Тайкус не припоминает ни одного человека, которому бы позволял столько, сколько позволяет Джиму Рейнору.  
> Примечание: упоминаются события книг "Небесные дьяволы", "Долги дьяволов" и StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty.

Тайкус не припоминает ни одного человека, которому бы позволял столько, сколько позволяет Джиму Рейнору.

Это даже смешно, если задуматься, – хорошо, наверное, что Тайкус не имеет привычки рефлексировать над своими действиями, а просто берет и делает так, как ему хочется.

Рейнор хочет броситься в самое пекло сломя голову, из каких-то благородных побуждений? Тайкус в подробностях рассказывает, на хер какой толщины ему следует сходить и что конкретно с ним сделать, а потом вздыхает и соглашается.

– Но не думай, что это ради тебя, Рейнор, – предупреждает он, и Джим весело передергивает плечами, мол, да как скажешь, дружище. Ублюдок не верит ему ни на грош.

Рейнор хочет стащить древний музыкальный аппарат из несущегося на всех скоростях поезда, хотя у них есть проблемы поважнее? Например, колониальная милиция на хвосте и чертова уйма кредитов, которая вот-вот ускользнет у них из-под носа. Тайкус орет, пытаясь перекричать ветер:  
– Да ты ебанулся!  
– Я ведь вожусь с тобой, Финдли, – парирует Джим, – думал, ты давно в курсе.

Вот так Тайкус соглашается тащить на себе эту громадную уродину, которую Джим с ласковым придыханием назвает «моя девочка».

– Но учти, Рейнор, если передо мной встанет выбор – моя жизнь или это барахло, я выброшу его к чертям собачьим.  
– Заметано, – лыбится Джим.

Рейнору хочется нормальной жизни?  
Окей, в этом случае Тайкус сопротивляется больше всего, выдумывая все новые и новые отмазки, зная, что в идеальной нормальной жизни Джима Рейнора на какой-нибудь маленькой аграрной планете ему не будет места.

Он врет, изворачивается, как только может, но в тот момент, когда перед ним стоит выбор посерьезнее, чем тогда в поезде, а вместо дурацкого автомата на кону уже жизнь самого Джима, Тайкус выбирает без колебаний. Вокруг воют сирены, долбятся в мозг, ввинчиваются под кожу, как игрушки из пыточных арсеналов Старой Земли, и Тайкус собирается сделать самый благородный (и идиотский) поступок в своей жизни.

– Иди, – говорит он. – Очисти свое имя, завяжи со всем этим, – он делает неопределенный жест рукой и хмыкает, – вали, пока я не передумал.

Тайкус остается на месте, хотя все его инстинкты вопят о том, что надо бежать и спасать свою задницу. На этот раз он не говорит Джиму, что это не ради него. На такую откровенную ложь он, похоже, не способен, хотя, казалось, нет во вселенной ничего такого, на что не способен Тайкус Финдли.

А Джим просто принимает из его рук шанс на новую жизнь. Сомневается до последнего, но все-таки уходит.   
Потому что Тайкус ему позволяет.

Когда Тайкуса размораживают в тюрьме на Новом Фолсоме спустя несколько лет и предлагают сделку, Тайкус тоже не колеблется. Он в ярости, ему хочется разбить Рейнору лицо, потому что это не он пришел за ним. До того, как крышка крио-камеры захлопнулась над ним, будто мышеловка, он думал о том, как однажды Джимми вернется за ним. Как он перевернет всю эту чертову тюрьму вверх тормашками, но достанет Тайкуса, и все будет как в старые добрые времена.

Но вместо Джима ему дымит в лицо парень по имени Менгск. Крупная шишка, император, который думает, что все в его руках. Менгск предлагает сделку, и Тайкус дает заковать себя в броню в обмен на свободу, а по сути – меняет одну тюрьму на другую. Ему немного нравится думать, что у него был выбор.

В пещере на планете Чар выбирать приходится уже Джиму – между Тайкусом и Керриган, – и Тайкус заранее знает, что выбор будет не в его пользу. Джим наставляет на Тайкуса пушку и пытается вернуть услугу, тот самый шанс на новую жизнь, но Тайкус знает: новой жизни для него уже не будет. 

Джим спускает курок.

В конце концов, Тайкус ему это позволяет.


	6. Сердце

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Краткое содержание: Конфедерация — это раковая опухоль, а сам Арктур — чертовски хороший хирург.  
> Примечание: таймлайн — до начала событий первой части игры.

По ночам Арктуру снится отрезанная голова его отца, лицо Ангуса больше похоже на восковую маску, черты заострились, кожа иссохла и обтянула череп. Когда он скалится молчаливым ртом — «Здравствуй, сын» — Арктур просыпается, но образ пустых отцовских глазниц все еще мелькает под веками, как разноцветные фигуры, когда долго смотришь на свет. 

Он приказывает компьютеру включить свет и садится на кровати, потирая переносицу. Его никогда не мучили кошмары: до армии у него не было повода, а после — сон стал слишком ценным, чтобы подсознание тратило его на подобные глупости. Трупы никогда не приходили за ним во сне, даже те, которые были на его совести.

Спать больше не хочется, и какое-то время Арктур раздумывает над тем, стоит ли ему пойти проверить, как дела на мостике, но решает не смущать ночную смену своим присутствием. У него скопилось достаточно дел, и даже потраченной на них ночи может не хватить. Пара кнопок на панели под массивным дубовым столом — и в слабо освещенной комнате становится немного светлее: голограмма адъютанта окрашивает лицо Арктура мягко-зеленым сиянием. Краем глаза он ловит свое бледное отражение в зеркале, которое висит слева.

— Доброй ночи, генерал, — учтиво приветствует адъютант. — Дежурство на мостике по расписанию, лейтенант Риз у руля. С момента последней проверки инцидентов не выявлено.   
— Рад слышать, адъютант.   
— Получены трансмиссии от наших торговых партнеров с Д-3974. Желаете прослушать?  
— Приоритет?  
— Желтый, сэр.  
Арктур вздыхает. Слушать этих ублюдков-торгашей сейчас ему совершенно не хочется, однако это неизбежное зло, и рано или поздно ему придется заняться этими вопросами. Ну а пока что он отмахивается:  
— Это подождет до утра.  
— Как скажете, сэр.   
С секунду помолчав, он добавляет:  
— Предупреди лейтенанта Риза, чтобы начальник альфа-смены был готов к возможной смене курса.  
— Будет сделано, генерал.

Когда голограмма гаснет, в комнате становится непривычно темно — глаза уже привыкли к свету, — и Арктур просит у компьютера повысить процент. На столе перед ним несколько ничего не стоящих заметок и парочка датападдов с докладами капитанов кораблей его небольшого флота. К ним он вернется позже, а пока что компьютер уже выводит на голоэкран последнюю сводку новостей. Если послушать UNN, Конфедерация пребывает на пике своего расцвета: ее армия сильна как никогда, ее миры благополучны, а ее благодетели на самом деле заботятся о своих гражданах, а не о собственных карманах. Если смотреть глубже и читать между строк, можно понять, что Конфедерация обречена. Она была обречена в тот момент, когда с небес на Корхал IV падающими звездами посыпались ракеты. 

Конфедерация — это раковая опухоль, а сам Арктур — чертовски хороший хирург. Его руки — это хлыст, это скальпель, это гауссова винтовка, приставленная к виску всех Старых семей. 

На голоэкране клеймом мигает ярко-красная точка — центр режима, планета Тарсонис, и Арктур невольно улыбается в предвкушении, глядя на нее.

Он собирается вырвать Конфедерации ее грязное, лживое сердце.


End file.
